Invader Zim goes South Park
by pixygurl
Summary: A series of oneshots where the Invader Zim characters sing all the songs in the South Park movie. Very funny. :P rated t because there might be some swearing on account that it is South Park.
1. Zim loves the Earth yeh right

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or South Park. All I own is an overactive imagination.

This is a series of oneshot songfics. Every single (and I mean every) song in South park the movie: Bigger longer and uncut, has been taken and remodled: Zim style. I hope you enjoy reading this as I have making it.

**Zim Loves Earth (yeah right)**

Zim looks dreamily up at his computer

**Zim: **Computer! Why have you not woken me! I'll be late for skool!

**Computer (sarcastically): **Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I had to do THAT as well. I'm not an alarm clock you know.

**Zim: **Bah! I'll deal with you later. Now take me to the first floor!

Zim gets wooshed through a tube and ends up wooshing out of the garbage can, fully clothed.

**Zim: **Gir? GIR? WHERE ARE YOU GIR?

Gir falls on Zim's head. He is covered in a paste like substance

**Gir: **I was making tuna sammiches on the ceiling!

Zim stares at Gir then puts him down quickly

**Zim: **Gir! I believe the humans are starting to become suspicious! We must try to prove to them somehow that we love this filthy planet! Also I notice these humans like to sing! THEREFORE WE MUST SING AS WELL!

**Gir:** YAYYYY!

They step out of house and notice as all the neighbours stare at them. Zim takes a step forward. Cue Mountain Town music

**Zim: **_There's a bunch of birds in the sky,_

_And some cars just drove by, _

_Ohh, the garbage is disgusting and brown on the filthy dirt,_

_Just another Monday morning on Planet Earth._

_The sun is boiling and the grass is disgustingly green, _

_Under the 3 feet of garbage I mean,_

_This is a day when its hard to wear a froooooown,_

_All, the wormbabies stop to say hello!_

Stranger bumps into Zim

**Stranger: **Outta my way!

**Zim: **_Even though the temperatures low._

_It's a horrible Monday morning in loud big Planet Earth_!

bumps into Dib and Gaz

**Dib: **Well I see Zim that you think that song will get people to think your human. WELL IT'S NOT GONNA WORK ZIM!

**Gir: **Why is his head so big? WHYYYY IS HIS HEAD SO BIG?

**Zim: **You speak nonsense Earth boy. It will work. Look everyone is completely oblivious to my amazing disguise.

**Stranger: **Can someone make that kid shut up!

**Gaz: **Forget him Dib. You promised you'd take me to the battery shop before school. AND YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK ON YOUR PROMISE!

**Zim: **HA! Well I leave you with your sister Dib-human.

Zim walks away

**Dib: **_Oh what an obvious alien, Just like Gaz_

_He's evil and cruel, he'd wear a smile_

_Even when the earth is blooooooowwwnnnnn,_

_What a devil with a heart so horrible and fumed,_

_And a mind so closed and doomed,_

_Why was I born on this loud big Planet Earth!_

Zim walks up to an icecream stand and reluctantly buys Gir an ice cream

**Zim: **There. HAPPY?

**Gir: **WOHOOOO!

**Zim: **_Okay Gir but now you have to sing as well!_

_You can see your breath hanging in the air,_

_And you see dead people, but you just don't care._

_It's a sea of smiles which id be glad to drow_n.

Gir: _Slurp slurp slurp munch munch munch!_

Zim: _That's right, it's Monday morning in our_

_Loud, big, disgusting, filthy Planet EARTHHHHHH!_

Gir finishes Ice cream

**Both Gir and Zim**_: Off to the skool we shall go,_

_Where we learn everything that we know,_

_Because the skool teaches us what our control brains had no time to program in our minds! And this skool will make our lives complete! Cuz the humans will go down in defeeeeeeeeeat! _(stranger: what did you say? Zim: School is sweet! Stranger: Oh okay.) _Thank God we live in a quiet little red-neck po-dunk white-trash._

**Dib**: HEY!

**Zim and Gir and Gaz**: _PLANNNEEETTTTTTTT EARTH!_

someone throws meat at Zim

**Zim**: AHHH STINKING HUMANS!

Read and review please :P


	2. Shut up DIB!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Invader Zim.

Okay this is a remix of the song Uncle Fucka' sung by Terrence and Philip. This will be sung by none other then Gaz! Hope you enjoy it. 

Shut up Dib!

Setting: We go to inside the membrane house where Gir watched Zim and Dib fighting on a table. Gaz enters.

**Zim**: YOU STOLE MY ROBOT BEE!

**Dib**: I DID NOT! Why would I even touch your robot bee? THIS IS STUPID!

**Zim**: YOU KNOW WHAT'S STUPID?

**Dib**: WHAT?

**Zim**: YOUR HEAD IS STUPID THAT'S WHAT!

**Dib**: Whatever Zim…like I care…

**Zim**: Oh…..OH AND IT'S VERY, VERY LARGE!

**Dib**: OH YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT NOW!

**Gaz:** DIB! I'M TRYING TO PLAY MY GAME HERE! CAN'T YOU TWO BICKER ELSEWHERE?

**Dib:** SHUT UP GAZ!

Zim gets shocked look on face. Gir takes out a bag of popcorn and starts to eat it.

Gaz stands on table and pushes Dib down so he falls to the floor!

**Gaz**: _Shut your idiotic face stupid idiot_

_You're an insane freak loser stupid idiot_

_You're a stupid idiot, yes it's true_

_Nobody's a stupid idiot quite like you!_

Dib straightens up and stands. Zim joins Gaz.

Dib points at Gaz: _Shut your blabbing mouth evil sister_

_You're the one who doesn't turn down the volume evil sister_

_You don't eat or sleep or mo the lawn,_

_You just play your videogames all day long._

Gir jumps on the table

**Zim:** _Huh?_

Gir starts break dancing on the table

Dib starts laughing

**Gir**: _Do de do de do de do de do!_

**Gaz:** _Shut up shut up Shut up Shut up SHUTTTT UPPP!_

**Gaz and Zim**: _Shut your idiotic face stupid idiot_

**Dib:** _Stupid idiot_

**Gaz**: _You're a babbling loser stupid idiot!_

**Zim:** _You're a stupid idiot I must say_.

**Dib:** _Well you blew up your base yesterday!_

Gaz starts laughing

**Zim, Dib and Gaz:** _S-H-U-T-U-P!_

**Gir**: _DO DE DO DE DO DE DO!_

**Zim, Dib and Gaz**: _SHUT UP!_

YAYY! This one was a little short but it's not a very long song. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Ahhh Young Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Invader Zim or South Park this wouldn't be a fanfic it would be a motion picture.

YAYYY REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my writing! Okay this is Wendy's song, sung by Stan Marsh! Since it's such a short song I made it into a little story. ENJOY!

**Young Love**

Zim is taking Gir for a walk. They walk up to Dib and Gaz at a concession Stand. Gaz is beating Dib up

**Gir:** HEY! THERE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

**Zim:** SILENCE GIR! That is not my Girlfriend! That is the filthy Gaz! Though she is making nice mincemeat of the Dib-human….

**Zim** (thinking): _There's a girl that I loathe_

_Yet I have never felt this way before_

_What is this queasy feeling I get when she walks by_

_I couldn't understand this even if I try._

**Dib** now bruised: ZIM!

**Zim:** DIB!

**Dib:** GIR!

**Gir:** I ATE MONKEYS FOR BREAKFAST!

Gaz and Dib stare at him

**Dib:** okayyyyyyy

**Gaz:** Not that this isn't a blast but I got to go….

**Zim:** WAIT! I need to find the best way to destroy the Dib-human Gaz-beast! I won't be able to do it without your knowledge of destruction.

**Gaz:** Well….I guess I could help…..

**Dib** shocked: GAZ! You're gonna help my enemy DEFEAT ME?

**Gaz:** Duhh.

**Dib:** Oh okay. Just don't stray too far.

**Zim:** Gir stay here and spy on the Dib-human. Call me if he does anything suspicious.

**Gir:** MONKEYS!

**Zim:** I'll take that as a yes..

Zim and Gaz walk off. Dib turns around to concession stand and buys a taco. Gir stares at the taco in Dib's hand. Cue music

**Gir** in his head: _There's the taco that I like_

_Now it appears it's getting eaten by another guy_

**Dib:**What's that music?

turns around with taco and sees Gir staring at him without blinking. Gets scared

**Gir:** _I guess it's because he's insane and stuff._

_Well I can be insane too…_

**Dib:** I can't eat this with him looking at me like this.

turns around and takes bite

Gir turns red

**Gir:** MURDER!

Gir jumps on Dib

**Dib:** AHHHH! CRAZY ROBOT! CRAZY ROBOT!

**Gir:** NOW YOU MUST PAY!

Gir kicks Dib where it hurts

**Dib:** NYAHHHHH! AHH THE PAIN IT BURNS!

Gir reaches for taco but it falls out of Dib's hand and falls on the ground

**Gir:** You will pay FOR MY TACO!

**Dib:** IT'S JUST A STUPID TACO!

Dib runs away from Gir. Gir chases him. Dib passes by Gaz

**Dib:** BLAHBSCARYROBOTDHADHH!

**Zim:** And so then I tried going inside him and exploding his…

**Gaz:** Did you hear that? That sounded like Dib in pain…

**Zim:** So?

**Gir:** TACO!

Gir chases Dib until they reach a tree. Dib climbs tree

**Dib:** GAZ SAVE ME!

**Gaz:** No…I'm fine right here thanks.

Gaz goes into her bag and takes out a pizza slice. She gets ready to eat it. Gir turns around

**Gir:** _There's the pizza that I like…_

O.O And that ends another story! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review please!


	4. Obedience Class

Disclaimer: In case you weren't aware up to this point I still don't own South Park or Invader Zim :(

Thanks to Rahh Gumba Foo :P I just found out the script format isn't allowed. This is my first attempt at making a song fic in story format. Singing is in Italics. Hope the charm is still there. :) With no further ado here is the hardest one so far, "its easy Mmmkay" I like to dedicate this one to my brother who was as dead to the world as Gir until the VJ search was done.

**Obedience Training**

The television was blaring in Zim's house as Gir sat on the couch. He had a huge bag of popcorn beside him and stared intently at the TV without blinking. Zim walked into the room. "Gir… This is the 5th day in a row you have sat in that position. That bag had been empty since 3 days ago. This has to stop." Gir turned his head 360 degrees in a zombie like state. "But the VJ marathon…IT'S NOT DONE!" Gir screeched. "I don't care Gir," Zim growled, "The mission has been placed on hold for five days, FIVE DAYS! AND YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT IDIOTIC DOM WON!" Gir started crying, "TOM WON? YOU RUINED IT! RUINED IT!" Gir started wailing. Zim placed his hands on his hips. "It had to be done Gir. I'm sorry but…" "WAHHHHHH!" ,Gir continued to wail. "Don't try to make me the bad guy Gir…" Zim told him, "You brought this on yourself." Gir started to sniff but had calmed down. He then had a look of panic on his face. "M-m-m-y Taquitos. I placed them on the counter five days ago…. MY TAQUITOS!" Gir ran from the room and into the kitchen in frenzy. Zim shook his head. "Something must be done about Gir. The changing of his frequency didn't work so maybe…"

Gir was back in the couch with some very rotten looking Taquitos. In place of the television was Zim. He had two chalkboards behind him and was holding a pointer. A piano was in a corner of the room and Nick was at the pedestal looking happier then usual. "Playing the piano, MAKES ME SO HAPPY!" Nick yelled. Zim signaled him to start. Nick started a slow ballad. Zim opened his mouth and started, "Well, listen here.

There are times when you get suckered in

By taquitos and burritos and TV programs, m'kay?

But it's when you do these things too much

_That you become an addict and must get back in touch_

Nick greatly speeds the piano music. Zim starts dancing. Meanwhile Dib is hiding cloaked on the ceiling with his camera. "OH MAN! THIS IS GOLD" Zim starts singing,

"_You can do it. It's all up to you, m'kay?_

_With a little help you can change your life today._

_You don't have to spend your life addicted to snacks,_

_Homeless on the streets, giving rides for tic tacs._

_Follow my plan and very soon you will say,_

"_It's easy m'kay." "_

Zim walks over to the boards and as he is singing the words magically appear on the board.

"_Step 1:instead of TV, spy on the humans, like the Dib-human or Miss Bitters too._

_Step 2: Instead of eating, destroy, stuff like buildings or even the monsters that moo._

_Step 3: Don't even think of being kind, cuz then I will brainwash your mind._

_Step 4: Don't say "I'm gonna give you a hug" anymore, cuz a "hug" is the worst thing that you can say._

_So use the word, "M'kay", "_

Dib starts dancing on the ceiling and falls, "Man Zim. This is freakishly addicting. Is this part of your latest plan?"

(Sorry I had to put this part into script format otherwise it gets wayyy too confusing)

Gir, Dib and Nick: _We can do it. It's all up to us, m'kay._

Zim: _M'kay._

Gir, Dib and Nick: _With a little help we can change our life today._

Zim: _You can change it today._

Gir: _We don't have to spend our lives playing in the trash._

Dib: _Homeless on the streets, giving rides for cash._

Nick: _Follow this plan and pretty soon we will say._

Zim: _It's easy M'kay!_

_Step 1_

Nick: _Instead of TV, spy on humans!_

Dib: _Like the Dib-human_

Gir: _Or Miss Bitters too._

Dib: Hey wait-a-sec…

Zim: _Step 2_

Dib. Gir and Nick: _Instead of eating, destroy!_

Gir: _Stuff like buildings!_

Nick: _Or even monsters that_

Dib: MOO!

Zim: _Step 2_

Dib and Nick: _Don't even think of being kind._

Gir: _Cuz then I will brainwash your mind._

Zim: _Step 4_

Gir, Dib and Nick: _Don't say "I'm gonna give you a hug" anymore._

All: _Cuz "hug" is the worst word that you can say_

Gir, Dib and Nick: _"Hug" the worst word that you can say. We shouldn't give hugs, no, we shouldn't give hugs. HELL NO!_

Zim: You're cured you can go!

Everyone joined together. Dib was having the time of his life and Gir started to cackle. They joined hands in a circle with Zim who started to have a look of fear in his eyes. They pushed him in the middle of their circle and started dancing around him. Everyone but Zim sang,_ "We don't have to spend our lives playing in the trash! Homeless on the streets giving rides for cash! We followed your plan Zim and now we can sayyyyyyyyyy ITS EASY M'KAY!_

Zim panicked, "What are you doing?" Gir, Dib and Nick repeated, "_It's easy m'kay!"_ Zim looked around him. Their hypnotized glares bore into him. Zim started shrieking, "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gir flew up and picked Zim up by his hands and started twirling him in circles. Gir sang, "_It's easy m'kay!"_ Zim started to hyperventilate, "_IT'S EASY M'KAY!"_ "YAYY MASTER! Thanks for the song I FEEL BETTER NOW!" Gir hugged Zim and dropped him. Zim felt as if every bone in his body was broken. "Let's go get some pizza guys! All that singing left me hungry," Dib proclaimed. Nick nodded and joined the other two. They left Zim alone on the floor. "That was the scariest moment of my life."


	5. When Classmates go Insane

Disclaimer: Still don't own Invader Zim or South Park :(

Sorry this took so long but I have one of those families that are really insane about Easter and invite every single family member that exist over and I couldn't find the time to type. I hope everyone who celebrates Easter this week or next had a great holiday! Okay this is going to be really long and has almost every single member of Miss Bitters' class. In case you're wondering it uses the seating chart of season 1. OLD KID IS IN IT TOO! And yes most of my songs are going to mock Dib, but he's my favorite character and I LOVE mocking him. Without further ado….LET IT BEGIN!

**When Classmates go Insane**

Dib couldn't take his eyes of the clock. The second hand was inching closer and closer every, well, second. Soon it would stop on the 12 and the bell will ring. As it got to the 10 Dib couldn't help but clutching the desk with all his might. His hands turned white as the blood stopped circulating through his fingers. Miss Bitters suddenly appeared in between him and the clock. "I'm sorry Dib. Is the class interrupting your worshipping of the clock?" Dib got shocked to the back of his desk. "Just for that," Miss Bitters sneered, "You're stuck here for 30 more minutes." The clock minute hand then magically went backwards until it reached the 6. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zita screamed dramatically. "NICE GOING DIB!" Zim shrieked, "NOW I'M STUCK FOR EVEN LONGER IN THIS DEATH CHAMBER!" "Why do you have to be such a loser," a distraught Sara asked him. Dib sunk underneath as low as his desk would permit. "YEAH HUH?" Smolga questioned in her freakishly low voice. "But, come on guys…" Zita stood on her desk, "I don't think its Dib's fault really." Everyone stared at gasp at Zita. Dib poked his head out and looked at the plucky girl with spiked purple hair. "I mean sure he's a loser, but why blame him?" (I think you know which song is coming up)

Zita: _Times have changed._

_And Dib is getting worse._

_He won't obey his father;_

_He just wants to put his sister under a curse!_

Aki: _Should we blame his mother?_

Brian: _Or blame society?_

Rob, Melvin, and Alex: _Or should we blame classmates like you and me?_

Zita: NO! _Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

All: _Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

Zita stands on Miss Bitters' desk.

_With their beady little eyes_

_And crazy heads so full of eyes!_

All: _Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

_Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

Zita: _We need to form a full assault!_

All: _It's Mysterious Mysteries Fault!_

Miss Bitters: _Don't blame me _

_For my student Dib._

_He saw the darned show_

_And was messed up since he left his crib!_

Alex: _And once Dib was cool enough to be my friend._

_But now when I see him I just want my life to end!_

Zita: Well? _Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

All: _Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

Zita: _It seems that everything's gone wrong_

_Since Mysterious Mysteries came along!_

All: _Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

_Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

Spoo: _They're not even a real show anyway!_

Then for some strange reason professor Membrane enters the room. Zita moves over and makes room for Professor Membrane on the desk and nearly whacks his head on the ceiling when he climbs up. Then he spontaneously joins in. Dib now has a look of shock on his face.

P. M.: _My son could've been a scientist or an inventor, rich and true._

_Instead he is doomed like a piggy on a barbecue._

Penny: _Should we blame the aliens?_

The Letter M: _Or should we blame his head?_

Mathew P. Mathers III: _Or the stories he read before going to bed!_

Zita: _Heck, no!_

Everyone now including Miss Bitters starts marching out of the class and continues to sing.

All: _Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

_Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

Carl: _With all that Bigfoot hullabaloo_

Gretchen: _And that Director bitch too!_

All: _Blame Mysterious Mysteries!_

_Shame on Mysterious Mysteries!_

_For…_

_The smut we must stop the trash we must smash._

_The craziness and insanity must all be undone._

_We must blame them and cause a fuss_

_Before somebody thinks of blaming_

_Us!_

Zim and Dib stay in the room and stare at the now empty door. "So?" Zim questioned, "What do you think they're going to do once they figure out they're headed for the bludgeon Ball tournament?" "Dib faced Zim and started heading for the door, "I don't know Zim. But I really want to find out."

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Zim clarifies

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or South Park :(

This is the fanfic that started it all. This song was in my head for the longest time until my friend made me put it on paper. For all those who love Dib, I apologize. But it had to have been done. I noticed that I forgot to put Old Kid in the last fanfic so I'm putting him in this one! Also I have a question should I write a fanfic surrounding the hell song that is sung in the background as Kenny is denied to heaven. I wasn't sure if it was a well enough known song to do. The song sung here is done in the format of Kyle's moms a bitch, my personal favourite.

**Zim clarifies for all those who didn't know…**

"RECESS!" a random kid shouted as he left Miss Bitters' class and ran outside (A/N Is there even recess in Invader Zim?) Zim walked slowly out carefully dodging stray puddles in the way. The sun burned against his skin, but he refused to show any weakness. For the sake of the Irken elite he must be strong. Why are these worm babies enjoying this? All this running around was making him sick. He went and joined a game where the worm babies threw round objects at each other. He believed they called it Death Throw.

Dib stared at Zim as he played four squares with the other children. He gritted his teeth in anger. He had to do something. It was just too much of a perfect opportunity to miss. He found a clump of mud on the floor and threw it. Unfortunately for him he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn.

Suddenly a large clump of mud hit Old Kid. Zim couldn't help laughing. "PATHETIC INFERIOR WRINKLY BOY! ZIM CONQUERS YOU!" Everyone including Old Kid turned to stare at him. "I mean… hey are you okay?" Dib jumped on Old Kid nearly knocking the air out of him. "SEE! He is an alien! He found joy when Old Kid was hurt!" "YEAH!" Spoo yelled, "But you're the one that hurt him in the first place!" Zim pushed Dib down and stood on Old Kid instead who was now out cold. "Yes and it's all because of Dib's greasy, gargantuan…." "Don't say it Zim!" Dib yelled. Zim grinned, "_Welllllllll" _"Don't do it!" Zim pondered that and started again, "_Welllll." _Dib grew angry and rammed into Zim pushing him down. "I'm warning you!" Zim stood up and started walking away, "Okay, okay." Gaz walked up beside Dib while everyone else was trying to get Old Kid to stand up. "You know what Gaz. I'm really sick of him calling my head…" Zim suddenly ran in front of Dib facing everyone including a now conscious Old Kid. "_Weeeelllll_

_Dib's head is big, it's gargantuan big,_

_It's the biggest head in the whole wide world_

_It's a stupid head, if there ever was a head._

_It's so big it scares all the boys and girls."_

Dib stared with his mouth agape, "SHUT THE HELL UP ZIM!"

Zim took no heed and continued, "On_ Monday it's big, on Tuesday it's big,_

_On Wednesday to Saturday it is big,_

_Then on Sunday, just to be different,_

_It is Super King Kamehameha Biiig._

Zim jumped on the tetherball ball and stood balanced on top, "Come on you know all the words." Everyone ran up to Zim dropping Old Kid in the process and started singing along with Zim.

"_Have you ever met that Insane Kid Dib?_

_He's got the biggest head in the whole wide world._

_He had a huge head, and he has stupid hair._

_His head is big big big big big big big big_

_Big big big big big big big big._

_His head is so big. _

_His head is so huge_

_Yes it is so darn big_

_BIG!"_

Zim jumped off and stood in the middle of their circle. "Talk to kids around the universe and it might sound a little like this." Gaz looked around. Dib was gone. Zim magically appears in the Resisty ship. The captain and the crew sing, "Veliko veliko vrlo veliko!" Then Zim appears in the massive where all the Irkens stop what they're doing and sing, "Big big big big biiiiigggggg." Zim is in the mysterious lab where some random members start singing, "It's so big, so very big. Yet how can his brain be so small?" Zim is than in some random spaceship filled with furry balls of fluff. He is now wearing a disguise consisting of large amounts of fluff. They all sing, "Meeko meeko meeko meeko meeko meeko!" Zim is back in the playground with all the kids staring at fear. Dib stands behind Zim, holding a large piece of meat and rope. Zim continues to sing, "_Have you ever met that insane kid Dib?_

_He's got the biggest head in the whole wide world._

_He is really dumb and he has stupid hair._

_His head is big big big big big big big_

Zita points to Dib behind Zim, "Ummmm Zim?"

Zim doesn't notice, "_Big big big big big big big big._

_His head is so big._

_Din's head is big_

_And is so gargantuan big!_

Zim goes into a showstopper tune, "_I really mean it,_

_Dib's head is so gargantuan big!_

_Big ole fat head Dib's head! Yeah-tch!_

Zim opens his eyes and look at the scared students. "What?" he asks. Dib takes this opportunity and ties the piece of meat to Dib's head. "AHHHHHH THE MEAT THE MEAT!" Zim starts flopping on the floor. "Anyone else got anything to say about my head?" Dib asks. Everyone shakes their head.

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Yes he would

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Invader Zim.

Sorry it took so long :( As an apology I have made this one especially long. I'd like to dedicate this one to my friend who kept annoying me to write it. You know who you are ;). Anyways on with the show! By the way still need opinions on whether I should do the Hell Song. Please include in review!

**Yes, he would**

Tallest Purple stared at the screen eating an overly-sized bag of doughnuts. "When's Tak coming?" he asked Red who stood beside him with his own bag. "Not soon I hope, I'm not even half-way done." Most of the workers stared mesmerized by the two humongous bags. Suddenly, a beeping sound echoed throughout the massive. "A message from Tak sirs…She has landed and is entering the room now." Right on cue Tak entered the room. Her purple eyes glared in hatred. Red threw the bag of doughnuts into the group of hungry ship drivers and walked over to Tak. "This better be good Invader. You're messing on my doughnut eating time." Tak hung her head low. "I'm sorry sirs…but…the mission has been compromised. Zim ruined my plan to turn the earth into a planet made of snacks." Purple gritted his teeth, "Zim." Red sighed, "If he can do all this damage 50 0000 million miles away, I wonder what he would do here." Music plays in the background. "Hey where's that coming from?" asked Tak. Purple walked into the middle of their group.

"_What would Invader Zim do_

_if he were here right now?_

_He'd press a button_

_And destroy the whole crew,_

_That's what Invader Zim would do."_

Tallest Red pushed Purple down and sang,

"_When Invader Zim was on Irk,_

_3 minutes old,_

_He threw a smeet into the conveyor,_

_And left Irk in the cold."_

Tak sang over Red,

"_When Invader Zim was in Irk,_

_training for power,_

_He used Sqoodge's stupidity,_

_And made Irk in more darkness cower."_

All 3 started singing,

"_So what would Invader Zim do_

_if he were here today,_

_I'm sure he would destroy a machine or two,_

_Cuz that's what Invader Zim would do."_

Tak sang a deep solo,

"_I want Zim dead as can be,_

_he has messed up Irk's history."_

A light went on Red,

"_I just want the moron,_

_to stop fighting everyone."_

Through munching Purple sang,

"_Or we can just destroy the crew,_

_Cuz that's what Invader Zim would do."_

All 3 joined in,

"_And what would Invader Zim do,_

_He'd destroy us all,_

_And ruin Operation Impending Doom 2,_

_Cuz that's what Invader Zim would do._

_When Invader Zim travelled through the cosmos,_

_To a planet far off,_

_He became their problem,_

_And proved an enemy tough."_

Tak pushed through the Tallests and sang,

"_And when Invader Zim trapped me in a pod,_

_a fury inside me grew."_

All 3 joined in,

"_But Invader Zim will never dieeeeeeeee!"_

_So let's all get together,_

_And unite to stop the defective Invader,_

_And maybe destroy a planet or 2,_

_Cuz that's what Invader Zim would do._

_And maybe destroy a planet or two,_

_Cuz that's what Invader Zim would doooooo,"_

Read and review :p


End file.
